Tabla Sugestiva 30
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Tabla de reto con 30 fics Sugestivos. (AntManxWasp) Hank Pym x Janet Van Dyne Primer One shot " Infraganti"
1. Chapter 1

_**In fraganti**_

* * *

Hacia exactamente 12 horas que habían salido de cita. 6 horas en las que Hank olvido dicha cita. 3 horas en las que después de mucho rogar por perdón y dejar de lado un millón de experimentos por fin salieron a cenar.

Una hora desde que; después de una desastrosa velada estaban en el sofá del departamento de Janet. 20 minutos desde que comenzaron a besarse.

Besarse.

A lo más que recordaba Hank era lo bonita que se veía con ese entallado vestido negro, como sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban y se escondían tras aquellos parpados con espesas pestañas que le observaban de reojo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No tenía la más remota idea, pues sus ojos se intercalaban entre esa mirada de cielos y sus labios carnosos, con ese labial rosa que le hacía ver inocente.

Solo supo que en determinado momento la timidez dejo de existir entre ambos "como si alguien más tomara control de él mismo".

En algún momento, mientras su lengua comenzó a explorar la cavidad ajena, sus manos se posaron en las caderas de la castaña sentándola sobre de él. Sintió un respingo proveniente de ella y, a pesar del notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando mordió discretamente el labio inferior de la avispa.

Los brazos de Jan se enredaron en su cuello, con sus manos despenando sus rubios cabellos.

El ambiente comenzaba a ser sumamente pesado y la verdad era que necesitaba más de esos labios. Los cuales soltó por fin logrando escuchar un pequeño gemido salir de ella. Por una milésima de segundo se preguntó si aquello estaba bien, más los labios ajenos comenzaron a besar su cuello llenándolo de sensaciones amorfas.

—J-jan… — susurro ahogando un gruñido ronco, mientras la lengua de la joven se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo en su garganta, justo en ese punto llamado manzana de adán. Era… aferro con un poco de fuerza sus caderas con la diestra, mientras la zurda acariciaba su pierna derecha.

Aquel vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Y al parecer era de una tela ultra fina porque la avispa se estremeció ante el mero toque.

"Perfecto"

Dijo una voz parecida a la suya en su cabeza. Dejo de pensar mucho en ello cuando recordó algo que quería probar. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Janet y la observo antes de acercarse y besarla con calma. Moviendo su lengua y jugueteando con la ajena; hasta que finalmente sus manos se deshicieron de la parte superior del vestido, dejando a la chica con aquel sostén de lino blanco que tanto le gustaba. Sus manos se dirigieron entonces a los omoplatos de su novia, con los dedos pulgar e índice comenzó acariciando esa parte. Era aún más sensible de lo que uno podría pensar; después de los experimentos con las partículas Pym este había sido el resultado.

Masajeo una y otra vez, logrando que la castaña se estremeciera en sus piernas, las caderas ajenas comenzaron a moverse al compás de sus dedos y la excitación en su propio cuerpo comenzaba a ser presente. Janet empezó a gemir, primero de una forma leve y penosa, su rostro enrojecido y sus labios hinchados de tanto poseerlos.

Fue en ese instante que sin quererlo la castaña redujo su tamaño.

"Bingo"

La sostuvo en su diestra al mismo instante en que la notaba inquieta. El fino vestido negro quedo sobre su regazo y la pequeña joven en su mano… literalmente hablando. El jadeo de Janet podía escucharse aunque su voz era remotamente más baja, veía las mejillas ajenas de una coloración roja parda mientras los azules ojos de su novia estaban nublados por el deseo.

— ah…ah… ¿Hank?— Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en los labios del científico. Con delicadeza de un experto incorporo a la chica sobre su palma al instante en que la giraba para que esta quedara de espaldas. Su dedo meñique se deslizo por la pequeña espalda ajena provocando de inmediato que la avispa se estremeciera.

Las rodillas de Janet fallaron e hincada en la mano ajena se sostuvo de los dedos de Hank no contento con ello, el rubio deslizo su húmeda lengua por las alas de la castaña haciendo que de ella saliera un gemido potente y se aferrara a sus dedos.

"Delicioso… excelente…"

Fue fácil quitar las pequeñas bragas de la mujer más no tanto el sostén, sin embargo ahí estaba su regalo. Por fin desenvuelto. — Jan… mi… Jan…— susurro viéndola con ternura y al mismo tiempo con deseo. ¡Dios! Esa mujer la estaba volviendo loco, y la erección escondida en sus pantalones era insoportable. Y entonces paso.

— ah... j-jan ¿qué…? — la joven comenzó a lamer con sensualidad los dedos ajenos de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera una paleta y Hank no pudo ni quiso detener su imaginación ante esa escena. Era pequeña y aun así le excitaba de sobre manera sus acciones, como si de aquel tamaño se intensificaran sus acciones y… así eran o más bien tenía la misma intensidad que si estuviera de tamaño natural.

"Vamos tómala"

Se dijo sintiendo los pantalones ya muy apretados. Y ella le miro como si supiera en que estaba pensando. Sus ojos celestes tenían un brillo oscuro y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la excitación. Su piel cremosa, y perfecta se abría ante él en completa libertad. Sus hermosas alas tenían un brillo aunado con la humedad de su saliva. Y su cuerpo, pequeño cuerpo que temblaba. Podía asegurar que estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón ajeno. Aunque en realidad era el suyo propio.

No lo soporto más comenzó a besar su pequeño cuerpo mientras se incorporaba del sofá y caminaba en dirección a la habitación ajena, no concebía hacer aquello en la sala, Janet no lo merecía así. Incluso se regañó por lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero no era como si pudiera controlarse… del todo.

Tomo las sabanas de la gran cama y quito posando en medio de la gran cama a la pequeña avispa. Y entonces cambio de tamaño a uno mínimo acostándose a su lado. Las mejillas rojas como tomates y sus ojos, Dios, no podía dejar de observar aquellos ojos. Con seguridad desconocida para sí mismo tomo los labios ajenos besándole con dulzura.

Un pequeño toque acariciando y luego lamiendo esos rosados labios. Ella sin embargo poso sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno separándolo. Le observo con duda y una inexplicable vergüenza.

— No es justo que aun traigas ropa Blue eyes… pero eso déjamelo a mí —menciono ella y supo que podía desmayarse en cualquier ínstate cuando sin pena alguna se deshizo de inmediato de su chaqueta y camisa.

—J-jan…

—Sí que alguien quiere salir a jugar…—dijo con un guiño coqueto, poso su mano sobre el miembro ajeno a pesar de las ropas que le cubrían aun podía sentir aquel toque. Mordió su labio inferior. Al sentir aquella pequeña mano quitar el botón y bajar el cierre.

Janet introdujo su mano dentro de los pantalones ajenos. Sin perderse un instante del rostro de su novio. ¿Estaba temblando? Al verlo, al sentir aquel palpitante ser en su mano tan caliente la humedad entre sus piernas aumento.

Su corazón latía rápidamente. Tomo sus labios en un beso feroz y sintió como las grandes y masculinas manos ajenas se posaban en sus caderas desnudas provocándole un saltito de sorpresa. Era un delicioso escalofrió que la recorría el sentirlo tan dispuesto, tan entregado. Janet empezó segura aquel juego y ahora estaba temblando con timidez. Más aun al sentir la desnudes ajena.

Se detuvo un instante y le observo con curiosidad. Era el mismo Hank que conocía desde hace tiempo, a quien casi tenía que sacar a bailar y obligar a comer, el mismo Hank que se apenaba de verla con la falda hasta las pantorrillas. Y que ahora le observaba con una seguridad plena, sus pupilas le devoraban, le hacían arder desde la punta de sus dedos hacia el vientre donde comenzaba a sentir unas leves cosquillitas.

Fue cuando lo vio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poderlo evitar. Así mismo noto como su pareja se apenaba de igual forma. Ambos curiosos y expectantes pero sobre todo ambos con las ansias quemándoles las entrañas.

—Sí no estas segura yo…

No le dejo hablar puesto que se recostó en la cama nuevamente y con su diestra le acerco tomándole de la nuca. Posándolo sobre ella.

—Te amo Henry Pym…— susurro antes de terminar de acercar ambos rostros y tomar los labios ajenos en un beso, lento, asfixiante, con cada sentimiento que tenía, diciéndole sin palabras que ella le deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto. Janet iba a quedarse con Hank esta noche. Aunque sinceramente no sé qué le ve.

El rostro de Steve Rogers era un poema. No le parecía correcto entrar a casa ajena a esas horas de la noche, pese a que eran las nueve aun. Soltó un suspiro bajo y siguió a la coronel Danvers dentro del departamento de la avispa.

Había dejado un archivo importante en posesión de Van Dyne, y por más que le llamaba al móvil ésta no contesto en ningún momento. Observo el departamento a oscuras. Algo no estaba bien.

—espera…

— ¿Qué es lo que…?— Carol guardo silencio apenas lo noto. La mesa de la sala estaba tirada, había objetos rotos de camino por el pasillo. Y… la ropa de la Janet en el sofá. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. ¡No podría ser posible!

De pronto ambos escucharon unos sonidos en la habitación principal. Se miraron el uno al otro. Aquello evidentemente era un ataque. Sino ¿Por qué estaría el móvil roto y la botella del vino tinto más caro por sobre la alfombra? La cuan por cierto no solo era nueva, sino que carísima.

En un segundo ambos ya estaban en la habitación escuchando ruidos extraños, objetos cayéndose y sobre todo quejidos. No lo pensaron más y abrieron de par en par. La habitación era un desastre. La cortina estaba en el suelo. Las sabanas rotas e incluso el tocador con todo su contenido en el suelo.

— ¿Jan? ¿Janet estas bien? —menciono Carol acumulando energía en sus manos y tratando de localizar a la avispa.

— Avispa ¿Dónde estás? — Se escuchó la voz de Rogers —Salga de ahí, donde quiera de este y libere a nuestra compañera. —exigió. El baño estaba cerrado.

— ¡Salgan ahora mismo de aquí! — se escuchó la voz de Van Dyne con molestia desde algún lugar de la habitación y de pronto con si fuera una ráfaga, algo los saco de la habitación cerrando la habitación en sus narices.

— ¿Qué?

El rostro de ambos héroes enrojeció de inmediato comprendiendo de cierta forma la situación.

—S-será mejor irnos…— dijo Rogers saliendo de ahí a toda prisa. Danvers simplemente le siguió con una imagen mental no muy propia.

* * *

—C-creo que ya se fueron… —menciono con cierta vergüenza la voz masculina.

— ¿… p-piensas… seguir…? —la voz femenina inquirió.

Ambos sobre la enrome cama. Hank observo el cuerpo de Janet y desviando la mirada con una sonrisa tímida se acercó. —T-tu… p-pero…

—Te juro que si tú lo no haces lo hare yo…— respondió la avispa con una marcada urgencia.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Dedicado a legendary. Te amo mi vida y amo esta pareja.

Gracias por leer.

¿comentarios? esta vez no actualizare hasta que existan al menos 5 comentarios(?

09.04.2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Tierra 699**

* * *

**Hablar sin decir nada**

* * *

— NO SE PORQUE VINE A LONDRES CONTIGO

— Yo tampoco…

Hank se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente a teclear lo necesario para conferencia del día siguiente. Janet tenía un problema; pero podría arreglarlo sola ¿No? Él había podido hacerlo así que ella… negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, no podía pensar en esa mujer. ¡Necesitaba enfocarse en cosas realmente importantes! Además esta situación era tan repetitiva que ni siquiera recordaba porque habían decidido volver a intentarlo.

_"Pude besar a cualquiera pero no lo hice"_

Sus palabras calaron tan en fondo de él que se incorporó para tomar su chaqueta y salir de la casa pero entonces se detuvo. Ahí estaba la chaqueta de Janet y sus zapatos de tacón. Y en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta una nota.

Rodo la mirada con fastidio ¿Por qué demonios no se enfocaba? ¡Al fin tenía el reconocimiento que merecía! Debería…

Era la letra de Janet al parecer un memorándum que había olvidado.

_"Querida Jenny_

_La verdad es que ya no sé qué hacer. Pensé que quizás ahora que ya tenemos más edad, que he demostrado que puedo también ser yo y no solo la chiquilla enamorada él se daría cuenta. Pero nada ha cambiado. _

_Me preguntaste si lo amo y es así… me costó mucho trabajo el perdonarle aquel episodio porque jamás comprendió la verdad; incluso yo no comprendía en real dolor de eso. Pero aquí estoy intentándolo, y sé que él también pone de su parte pero siento como si algo estuviera alejándonos. _

_No te preocupes por mí, todo mejorara incluso con Hank, yo… ¿crees que se tome a mal lo que tengo que decirle? No lo sé Jenny, no sé si él aun quiera estar conmigo después de todo esto… necesito un trago, prometo que será el último. Lo acepte o no. _

_Respecto a las propuestas de Paris he decidido tomar otras opciones. Que no esté casada no quiere decir que accederé a las peticiones de estas personas insulsas. Soy Janet Van Dyne y si pude ser exitosa en América puedo serlo en Europa…"_

Aun no estaba terminada la carta y sintió un poco de pena al interrumpir la intimidad de su mujer.

Era extraño que hacia menos de diez minutos la llamara esa mujer y ahora suya… Janet… la chiquilla que revoloteaba a su alrededor… la esposa que le procuro… la chica que lastimo… la mujer que decidió salir adelante; darse una, otra y otra oportunidad con él.

Se giró y fue hasta la habitación. Al abrir la puerta observo que Janet estaba juntando algunas cosas. ¿Pensaba irse? Se enfureció de inmediato más cuando noto que él mismo buscaba huir apenas unos minutos antes dejo la chaqueta en el piso y se enfrentó a su mujer. Le abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndola de inmediato.

— ¿Hannk? ¿quue hacs? — pronuncio a duras penas tratando de soltarse, su aliento era una combinación a vodka y Ron. Estaba mal, muy mal era insoportable verla así y sin embargo no le soltó… escondió el rostro en el cuello ajeno respirando esta vez su perfume, el perfume de Jan. Sintió como el cuerpo de la castaña se estremecía y suspiro.

No respondió, decidió actuar sin palabras girándole y viendo profundamente en las pupilas azules de ella. Había frustración, miedo, desdicha y soledad en esta mirada. Entendía por completo estos sentimientos pues él los sentía constantemente.

Ella pregunto algo pero no respondió nada, al contrario la atrajo más hacia él abrazándole y besando el cuello ajeno. Diciéndole "no te vayas". Janet no intento deshacerse del abrazo, al contrario le abrazo disfrutando de las caricias contrarias.

De pronto ambos se detuvieron, el rubio alzo el rostro para observar los ojos de su mujer, porque era suya; ella le observo de igual forma y esbozo una sonrisa, apenas un dibujo a tiza de la real. Sus labios se buscaron desesperadamente mientras sus cuerpos se buscaron, encontraron y recorrieron.

Las pocas prendas en el cuerpo de Janet quedaron en el suelo, la ropa de Hank a su lado mientras le dirigía a la cama sosteniéndola por los glúteos, las piernas de la castaña alrededor de su cadera y sus labios sin dejar de besarse.

Cayeron en la cama. Él sobre ella. El rubio se quedó con la sensación de licor en los labios, comenzó entonces a lamer ávidamente la clavícula de su esposa. La castaña acaricio cada parte de la espalda ajena delineando sus músculos marcados y notando en la yema de sus dedos las cicatrices de batallas ajenas.

Cada caricia significaba un te quiero, una promesa, un juramento.

Ambos amándose, como tantas veces antes, como esperaban se repitiesen. Y al final, cuando el perlado sudor se podía observar en las pieles de ambos. Con una lentitud desesperante él la tomo. Como la primera vez. Como si aquello no fuera más que una renovación de sus juramentos de bodas. Y ella entregándose, y obteniéndolo a él al mismo tiempo. Aquello no solo era sexo, no solo era la confirmación de una relación de pareja, aquello no era una entrega simplemente carnal.

En el clímax ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y se sostuvieron con fuerza; las estrellas les rodearon y sintieron que volaban, lo cual podía ser totalmente literal.

Ambos se observaron nuevamente y compartieron esta vez un casto beso mientras terminaba aquel contacto tan íntimo, al final mientras cerraban los ojos se abrazaron bajo las sabanas de su cama

No existía un mañana, una conferencia importante o un trato urgente.

Solo Janet y Hank… solo él y ella.

_Anoche cuando discutimos creí que se había acabado, iba a dejarte sola y a largarme, pero me di cuenta de que prefiero discutir contigo que hacer el amor con otra._

* * *

_Dedicado a legendary 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Mordisco**

* * *

No eran absolutamente nada. Ya no.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaban, y mucho menos que estaban en esta peculiar situación.

Sintió la lengua ajena recorrer su clavícula, dejando que su sistema nerviosa disfrutara de las sensaciones que él le brindaba.

— ghm… — soltó un gemido al sentirse moverse en su interior. Las embestidas eran lentas y profundas como hacia tanto tiempo atrás, sus manos se agarraron fuertemente a los omoplatos ajenos, sintió como él exclamaba en su oído y esto provoco que le apresase en su interior.

¿Cómo entonces habían llegado a esto?

No pudo pensar más cuando sintió como el miembro del rubio crecía poco a poco en su interior haciéndola gemir sonoramente y agarrarle con mucha más fuerza. Mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo ajeno proporcionándoles a ambos el placer deseado.

— Jhan… — soltó él de pronto haciéndola reaccionar por un instante.

¡Aquello estaba mal! ¡Ellos ya no estaban juntos!

Y sin embargo lo único que hizo fue callarlo con un beso dominante, su lengua uniéndose a la ajena luchando por el dominio, mientras las estocadas de Hank eran cada vez más profundas, gimió en la boca ajena haciendo que la vibración de su voz en su cavidad provocara aún más al rubio. Que no dudo en aumentar el ritmo.

Pym corto para tomar por el talle a la castaña y sin separarse, sentarse en la cama de cierta forma hincado y ella sobre de él. Janet con las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo ajeno se sostuvo por el cuello del rubio buscando de nueva cuenta sus labios. Las embestidas aún más profundas de ser posible, no podría resistirlo mucho más.

Presiono su cuerpo al ajeno, como si aún fuera posible, sus pechos unidos a los pectorales ajenos, mientras entre ambos una delicada capa de sudor se deslizaba a por su dermis. Se separó de la boca ajena y resguardo su rostro en el cuello ajeno aun sosteniéndose con fuerza, sintiendo como sus dedos presionaban con fuerza la piel ajena.

Las manos ajenas posadas en sus glúteos alzándola y luego bajándola, para que las embestidas fueran profundas y potentes. Ella aun sosteniéndole de donde pudiera. Hasta que por fin sintió su interior apretarse con fuerza y la tensión en su cuerpo dio a un sentimiento de éxtasis por toda la piel. Ahora su fuerza le fallaba por lo que sintió unas cuantas veces como penetraban dos, tres veces más hasta que sintió que el rubio terminaba dentro de ella, la cálida semilla ajena en su interior como si fuera una explosión. Y ella exclamo nuevamente al llegar por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo con solo sentirse "llena de él".

Los brazos ajenos se deslizaron por su espalda lo que provoco que ella se estremeciera. Poco a poco fue cediendo su peso y depositada en la cama. Sin embargo él aun no salía de su interior.

Janet mantenía los ojos cerrados. Después de respirar unas cuantas veces, la cruda realidad le dio una bofetada que le dolía en el alma.

Una caricia en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que observo fueron dos pupilas azules. Aquellas pupilas que le enamoraron al ser muy joven. El cabello rubio desordenado y las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro y cuello. Él la observo si mostrar ninguna sonrisa en el rostro pero su miraba denotaba un afecto tan que le hizo sentirse pequeña.

Poco a poco Hank comenzó a salir de su interior y una vez fuera, fue como si se sintiera vacía. Se regañó a si misma porque eso no estaba bien. Nada lo estaba. Ella no debió estar ahí, estar con él. Y sin embargo, había pasado.

Él se acostó a su lado cubriéndola con una sábana.

— Siempre has sido hermosa Janet.

Y fue eso lo que provoco que comenzara a llorar. Era tan idiota, tan estúpida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sí en su vida solo tenía que hacer algo tenía que fallar? De pronto unos brazos la envolvieron y sintió humedad en su cabello.

—L-Lo siento…

Hank sabía. Él sabía que con estas acciones ahora era imposible tenerla de nuevo a su lado. ¡Era su culpa! Era exclusivamente culpa de ella. Y sin embargo él sufría por ella.

— D-debo…irme… — susurro tratando de incorporarse. Él l abrazo aún más y no pudo luchar, no estaba bien, no se sentía bien. — Hank… esto no es tu…—por fin le observo, su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas, al igual que el propio. Ambos sentían su corazón roto.

—Jan… Mi Jan prometo… de alguna forma… de alguna forma la traeré de vuelta a ti… lo juro Janet.

— ¡No Hank! Es imposible… Katie no tiene una línea a la cual pertenecer ella no podía estar aquí, no de esa forma y ahora… de ninguna forma.

Él beso su frente y se incorporó de la cama, de inmediato una masa de color gris la cual había olvidado por una rato comenzó a adherirse a él. Hasta quedar completamente cubierto.

—La traeremos a ti. ¡Es una promesa!

Y se fue.

Janet cerró los ojos un instante observándose a sí misma. Si era franca al parecer aun existían sentimientos por Pym; siempre los tendría. Sin embargo aquello "No debió pasar". No era sólo por Alexander, a quien tenía meses sin saber nada de él, no desde el secuestro.

Era por ella. Su Katie.

Le había fallado a su hija con aquello que comenzó como una discusión. Las discusiones que siempre tenían esos dos y de pronto esta había cavado de la forma más distinta posible a las anteriores. Se sintió aún más vacía y sola.

Era una idiota.

¿Por qué discutir sobre Nadia cuando ella tenía a su Katie?

Y no, no era por ser hija de Pym, era porque él no quería conocerla. Y ella enfurecida como solo una madre que perdió lo más valioso, se había dio contra él, contra los ideales que le conocía, contra todo lo que le conocía e incluso; mencionando a Mark. Esto había hecho que Pym se enfureciera y en lugar de hacer algo de lo que no se perdonaría jamás… le besara.

Un beso demandante y bruco en todo su esplendor. Ella en su afán de lastimarlo le mordió el labio y de inmediato al sentir como las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo fue como perder todo instinto de supervivencia.

Se entregó completamente.

Era algo más que existía entre ellos dos. Algo que no había sentido con tanta urgencia y necesidad desde su noche de bodas.

Golpeo la almohada con fuerza maldiciéndose a sí misma.

Se incorporó y fue al baño para ducharse y cambiarse.

Al verse en el espejo solo pudo pensar en su vida olvidada e inexistente. ¿Por qué termino haciendo esto?

No importaba realmente. Ahora ya no había solución alguna. O quizás todo comenzaba a confabularse para cambiarlo todo.

* * *

Algunas notas:  
Katie es la hija que Janet tuvo con Havoc en Uncanny Avengers Planeta X: Ellos tuvieron que volver al pasado para salvar al mundo y su hija fue tomada por Kang para que fuera salvada ya que la dimencioón en la que existia desapareceria.

Nadia es la hija de Hank Pym con su primera esposa María Trovaya. All New All Diferent #9

Hank ahora esta unido a Ultron aunque yo lo maneje como si "pudiera quitarselo" Tipo smbiote pero aun no esta confirmada esa idea.

Y creo es todo.

Dedicado a legendary.


	4. Chapter 4

Tabla sugestiva.

* * *

**Doble sentido**

* * *

POV Janet

* * *

Janet observo a Hank salir de la habitación aparentemente estaba muy molesto por las acciones de Clint para con Nadia. Y tenía razón, la pequeña solo quería pasar un ameno momento con los que ella consideraba su familia y las palabras de Barton solo la habían lastimado.

Ya hablaría con él más tarde. Ahora lo principal era saber si Hank se encontraba bien.

Una vez que le encontró en el laboratorio le abrazo de inmediato.

➖ Voy a castrarlo por hacer llorar a mi hija.

➖ Tú también la has hecho llorar.

➖ Es mi hija...

➖ Es lo mismo... Si la haces llorar te castrare...

De pronto noto como Pym sonreía de medio lado.

➖ Se me ocurrió algo

➖ ¿Qué es?

➖ No te lo diré es muy... Sucio

➖ ¡Oh...! ¡Vamos solo dilo...!➖ menciono Janet aferrándolo por el cuello y observándolo a los ojos. De verdad que le gustaba tanto. Incluso podría asegurar que ya estaba enamorada de él, pese a que fuera poco adecuado.

Pasaron unos segundos aquí hasta que Pym decidió hablar.

➖ Bueno ya sabes... El comercial de tutsi pop ¿Cuantas lamidas necesitas para llegar al centro? ➖ La sonrisa se acentuó en las facciones masculinas y Janet le observo aun con duda➖ entonces... ¿Cuantas lamidas necesitas para castrarme?➖ Pym enarco una ceja sugestivamente mientras no dejaba de observarla.

Janet se quedó callada unos segundos, más que nada por la connotación de aquellas palabras. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de inmediato pero no despego su mirada con la ajena. Eso podría significar tantas cosas. Es decir ellos ya llevaban poco más de seis meses como novios oficiales. Y cinco años conociéndose. Luego recordó que Pym muchas veces no esperaba una respuesta rápida y que le siguieran el juego. Pies bien ella era una vengadora ¿Cierto? Pues le demostraría que con ella no iba a salir bien parado.

➖ Una ➖ susurro la joven poniéndose en puntillas para acercarse más al rostro ajeno

➖ dije lamidas Jan, no mordidas...➖ menciono el hombre comenzando a sentirse algo incómodo.

➖ Bueno querido... Olvidas que también podría "succionarse" ➖ dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro ajeno. Al parecer aquello sí que desconcertó a pym porque se sonrojo. Sin esperar más la mujer lamio sensualmente los labios ajenos sintiéndole temblar. ➖ Ahora lo sabes H-a-n-k

Le soltó aun sonriendo coquetamente.

➖ J-jan... ➖ comenzó a reír nervioso➖ no debí jugar con eso. Me has ganado.

Un guiño por parte de la avispa fue suficiente respuesta.

➖ glup... Creo que debo seguir trabajando.

➖ De acuerdo Hank... Nos vemos más tarde.

Salió del laboratorio de Pym dejándolo con una fuerte necesidad de una ducha fría.

* * *

POV Hank

* * *

Aquella mañana Nadia había estado jugando con Clint. Después de una merecida disculpa para la pequeña. El arquero la había llevado al circo y aún estaba emocionada por ello que no deja a en paz al rubio. Cosa que ponía de muy mal humor a Pym.

Después de toda esa pequeña castaña era su hija, suya.

De pronto el remolino conocido como Nadia entro en la cocina bastante contenta.

➖ Papi, tío Tony me dio paletas... Ten, para ti, para ti y para ti.— la pequeña Pym fue repartiendo las paletas a todos los presentes. Observo a Tony de reojo, la verdad es que no creía que él tuviera ninguna buena intenciones que quizás causarle a Nadia varias caries.

— Hija… no te comas todas.

— Exageras Hank, solo se comerá una… ¿Cierto cariño? — escucho la voz de Janet la cual ya tenía disfrutando en su boca una paleta, de pronto sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro sin dejar de ver a la avispa.

— ¡Si! Iré a darle la suya al Capitán América. — exclamo la pequeña saliendo del lugar.

— Espera… no corras podrías…— Tony sorprendentemente salió tras ella, quizás estaba preocupado, o no quisiera que tirara el caramelo en la alfombra. Hank no podía pensar en nada coherente. Seguía los movimientos de Janet uno tras otro en completo silencio.

Hasta que capto aquella sonrisita.

¡Lo había descubierto!

Con mucho esfuerzo logro observar nuevamente su desayuno que constaba de un plato de froot loops con leche, aunque en este momento no estaba precisamente pensando en ello.

— A ver ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Clint se dejó escuchar, Hank de inmediato le observo y noto con les veía de uno a otro, cerró los ojos y tomo la cuchara para seguir comiendo.

— ¿Pasar que?— pregunto la castaña, podía escuchar como ella sacaba la paleta de su boca para hablar y la metía nuevamente mientras la comía. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquella estúpida broma?

— No lo sé. Algo está pasando entre ustedes dos — observo a uno y a otro— aunque no me lo digan lo descubriré.

— ¡Ay Clint! ¡Nada que ver! Mejor… ¿hacemos un reto? — Hank en este momento casi se incorpora de la silla y sale del lugar. ¿En que estaba pensando su novia?

— ¿Qué clase de reto Jannie?

— ¡fácil! Veamos quien termina primero su paleta. — el guiño de la avispa no paso desapercibido para Pym, pero lo que le siguió sí que no se lo esperaba.

— Vas a perder Jannie.

No pudo evitar girar para ver a Clint justo en el momento en que el muchacho comenzaba a saborear la paleta e incluso infantilmente darle algunas lamidas, al menos aquello había servido porque la anatomía de Pym comenzaba a comportarse como debería y se sentía asqueado.

— Mmmh

Pero el simple murmullo de la castaña hizo que cerrara los ojos, comenzó a sudar ¡y ni siquiera la estaba observando!

"¿Cuantas lamidas necesitas para castrarme?"

Sus propias palabras le torturaban por lo que decidió salir de ahí no sin antes observar con un reprocho a su novia. ¡Error! Ya no pudo salir del lugar, se quedó como piedra ahí plantado mientras observaba a Janet con los ojos cerrados chupando apresuradamente aquella paleta entre sus labios. Claro, con el firme propósito de torturarlo, porque aquella sonrisa le decía al científico que poco le importaba a la avispa el concurso.

— Ok… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Los ojos se Janet se abrieron, pero notaba como lo observaba a él.

— ¿De qué hablas Clint? Estamos concursando. — exclamo inocentemente la mujer.

— Mmm por las miradas de ambos siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo

— Es tu imaginación, entonces ¿te das por vencido?

— No yo….

El silencio se hizo de pronto mientras Janet seguía jugueteando con la paleta en su boca, esta vez sin sacarla, solo se veía en sus mejillas de una a otra como la punta de la paleta resaltaba.

— Yo… Son asquerosos yo me largo…

Declaro el arquero, Hank se giró un poco para verlo marcharse con el rostro totalmente rojo. ¡Diablos! ¡Lo sabía!

— Oh bueno… ¿No comerás tu paleta Hank? — el tono inocente de Janet solo lograba provocarlo más. Porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza sus palabras y aún más su imagen, solo que en otra connotación, con el rostro sonrojado y lleno de pla… ¡No! ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡Él era padre! No podía ser un desvergonzado pervertido.

— ¿Hank?

— Janet eso fue…— estaba dispuesto a encararla cuando observo como una gotita de saliva con color rojo por el dulce se deslizo por el labio inferior de la mujer. — Hablamos más tarde…— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, necesitaba en definitiva una ducha fría con urgencia.


End file.
